sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
About
The San Francisco Homeless Resource wiki, SFHOMELESS.NET, is the result of a collaboration between homeless advocates David Beall of the San Francisco Revival Ministry, Julie Rosenthal of the Homeless Advocacy Project, and Wolfram Alderson of the Neighborhood Parks Council and also working with the Local Homeless Coordinating Board. The main goal of creating the wiki was to put the Homeless Advocacy Project's Resource Manual on the internet. The manual is commonly referred to as "the resource Bible", and was previously only available in a printed version. It then soon became clear that this was an opportunity to include the advocate community and take homeless advocacy and communication to a higher level of service. At the same time that David and Julie were planning to release the HAP manual, it was learned that Wolfram Alderson and the Local Homeless Coordinating Board were looking for a wiki platform to store their information. David and Wolfram collaborated and decided to join their projects together. When the joint project was being discussed with other advocates and agencies, it became clear that this was an idea that many people were thinking about. The wiki was seen as a new evolution of how advocates can get together and share information efficiently and quickly. The wiki can be updated by any user, so new information can be added and old information can be modified or deleted, allowing much greater efficiency in serving the homeless community in San Francisco. We believe that this can be more than just a list of services, and we hope the community will help to build this into something great to help the homeless and advocate community in San Francisco! And now a plea -- a lot of work is going into the set up and administration of this site. If you are able please consider a tax-deductible donation to one of the administrators' non-profit agencies. :) SFHR WIKI ADMINISTRATORS David Beall *Executive Director of San Francisco Revival Ministry, Direct Homeless Assistance Program. *http://www.sfrevival.org *david@sfrevival.org *(415) 828-4000 Julie Rosenthal *Director of Social Services, Homeless Advocacy Project, Bar Association of San Francisco *http://www.sfbar.org/volunteer/index.aspx *jrosenthal@sfbar.org *(415) 865-9210 Wolfram Alderson *CEO, Hypoglycemia Support Foundation *Lifetime Leader, Human & Environmental Health *www.wolframalderson.com *www.hypoglycemia.org *wolfram@hypoglycemia.org *wolfram@wolframalderson.com *415-265-5306 Rain *WRAP Western Regional Advocacy Project *http://www.wraphome.org *rain@wraphome.org *(415) 621-2533 Ali Schlageter *Policy Analyst, Local Homeless Coordinating Board *http://www.sfgov.org/site/lhcb_index.asp *Alison.Schlageter@sfgov.org *(415) 557-6451 Bernhard Gunther *Housing and Homeless Programs, Human Services Agency, City and County of San Francisco *Bernhard.Gunther@sfgov.org Ben Graff *Chair, San Francisco Homeless Service Providers' Network (SFHSPN) *Social media expert *bengraff@gmail.com *415.347.6711 Sfbaysurf *An anonymous member of the homeless community who will be helping with some maintenance and improvements to SFHomeless.net's resources. Andrea Seid *Andrea is a former intern at Tenderloin Health, and will be helping organize medical resources on SFHomeless.net, as well as help with promotion and training. She has a background in healthcare, community involvement and studied Biochemistry in college. *andrea.seid@gmail.com Jessica Jacobs *Jessica, a former intern at Tenderloin Health, comes to SFHomeless.net with a background in health care policy, ethics, and volunteer management. *If you have suggestions for our up and coming training videos, please contact her or Andrea *jess.a.jacobs@gmail.com Grace Telcs *Grace is Assistant Social Services Manager, Sanctuary and Next Door, Episcopal Community Services of San Francisco. *gtelcs@ecs-sf.org TJ Johnston *TJ is a well-known advocate, journalist and responsible member of the homeless advocacy community. TJ will help administer SFHomeless.net as he also focuses on expanding the housing resources and veteran's resources too. Visit his user page to learn more about him. Category:Administration of this site Category:About